Harry Potter vs Zombies
by TheDrabbleOfBlue
Summary: A calm take on a crossover between PvZ and Harry Potter. This is my 12th round entry to QLFC Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Plants vs Zombies franchise. And yes EA, you failed in so many games already… PvZ2 was horrible.

A/N: Thank you to frustratedstudent and thosedarndursleys for the beta read and tempered approach to my crazier ideas, you're a lifesaver.

This is my 12th round entry for the QLFC Season 3 for the Caerphilly Catapults against the Appleby Arrows. The theme for this round is doing a crossover of HP with a game, choosing Plants vs Zombies. I will be using the following prompts

1\. (Instrumental) L's Past

2\. (Word) utopia

3\. (Dialogue) "Who the bloody hell is that?"

Lastly, this baby is the product of blitzing, so enjoy the story and let me know your thoughts on this one. (Apologies for the horrible title)

* * *

 **Harry Potter vs Zombies**

Hermione's technology adapter ward is the latest buzz for the Wizarding world, enabling them to blend into Muggle society. With that success, she decides to start working on the hologram technology in her home.

'Almost finished,' she thinks, as she's placing the last bolt on her prototype machine.

Harry is on her left, playing Plants vs Zombies on her laptop under the tech wards. Ron, on the other hand is to her right, in the kitchen and preparing the bread for the kid's afternoon snack. Luna, Neville, Rolf, Hannah and Ginny are outside the Burrow at the moment, preparing the tables and chairs for the small reunion they will be having shortly.

"Whew, finally, I'm done." Hermione says, glancing once more to her husband. Ron is about to plug in the socket of the toaster, or so she initially assumes, until she see where the plug was connected to.

"Ron, don't plug it in!" Hermione shouts, but it is too late and her prototype activates, engulfing everyone at the Burrow with brilliant white light.

1-1

A moment passes which feels like an hour to Harry, but he's the first one up. Everyone else is unconscious behind him.

He sees himself stuck on a square tile of a darker shade of grass nearest to the burrow. There are nine tiles on one straight line ahead of him, each one alternating between lighter and darker greens. There are white fences on either side blocking other entrances to the usually open Burrow entrance and on either sides of the tile is stony soil, blocked from further access for the meantime. The sun is shining and it's a beautiful day out at the moment, until a dark purple cloud appears over the horizon.

Something human in shape lumbers its way towards Harry.

"Brains," Harry hears that word on the other side and he mutters, "Who the bloody hell is that?"

His question is answered a moment later as he sees a cartoonish zombie-Goyle lumber toward him. "Brains, I want brains. The zombies are coming."

Harry lifts his wand from his pocket and realizes that he's cartoonish too. He casts ' _incendio_ ' but finds that it comes out as small green fireballs instead of the usual steady flame he can create.

He also notices a scoreboard like the quidditch ones in midair with a logo of a sun. "Are those my sun orb credits?" He summons one that was falling down and the scoreboard increase turns from zero to twenty-five. "Just like the Plants vs Zombies game then. I probably have to win this to go home and defeat the ZomGoyles." He smiles and starts summoning the sun orbs while small fireballs reach their target.

After six hits, the lumbering zombie is down. "I might need some help to get this to move faster." All of a sudden he feels something grabbing him and a moment later, another Harry in front of him.

"Don't worry, this isn't dark margic Harry one; we are just in a Harry Potter versus Zombies game." Harry two tells him in a Stephen Hawking-like voice. They both launch incendio balls at the other two ZomGoyles ahead until they see red lettering saying "FINAL WAVE"

The last ZomGoyles come at them and another Harry pops out in front of the second Harry. "This is getting confusing. Too many Harry clones already. My head is aching."

Harry three replies, "I know right? I guess the utopia programming Hermione was doing still wasn't perfected yet. I sound like you number two, but I we were supposed to be different by accents "

As the last Goyle comes down, the clones look at Harry and at the same time, they remark, "See you next round, Harry. Maybe you could change the music of the zombies' arrival as L's Past from that anime Teddy was showing you. Something about a black notebook where you write the names of people you want to die and how. It's absolutely morbid if you ask me, too much like Voldemort's Diary for my tastes." The two disappear in a blink and a card appeared with Luna's face inside a sunflower.

The real Harry taps the card with his wand. Luna awakens behind him with sunflowers stitched on to her dress.

"You know how it goes Harry. I'll take care of the sun orbs. You handle the defending." Luna rationalizes, as they wait for the next round.

1-2

Luna finds herself alone in the field for now. She sees Harry watch over their unconscious friends and respective significant other on conjured beds. This time, she notices that there are three lanes of grass tiles instead of the one from before.

"Well Harry, try summoning the orbs until I have enough sun to make two more clones." Luna instructs as she starts to sway around left and right while rocking by the balls of her feet and humming an electronic tune. She points her wand at the sun and to their surprise, instead of saying " _Accio_ ," the spell " _Lumos Solem_ " came out of Luna's lips. She glows brilliant yellow for a moment before the sun orb materializes in front of her and adds another twenty-five to their sun credits.

A few orbs later, there are two Luna clones along with the original Luna, all doing the random dance in sync while singing, "There's a zombie on your lawn."

Harry shakes his head at the catchy song and steps into the middle lane on the third tile. "Let's do this! _Incendio!_ "

1-3

After taking down the final wave, Harry and Luna see another card floating in front of them. The caption on the card informs them that it is Cherry Bomb, with the face of an angry Ron and a hungry Ron on the two cherries.

Luna leans her head to the left and asks, "Are you sure you want a recap of the Horcrux episode?" Her eyes furrow in concern, but Harry nods.

"He's my best mate. Sure, he failed me a couple of times when we were younger, but he's better now since he married Hermione. He grew up, as we've all seen."

Luna smiles softly and taps the card, seeing an alert Ron recovering from unconsciousness.

Ron asks, "What happened? I was just preparing sandwiches for the kids when they arrive with Teddy, then now," takes his time to survey around and sees the three grass lanes in front of the house, "Bloody hell, we're stuck in a Plants vs Zombies type of game!"

"You accidentally activated Hermione's Hologram Emitter prototype when you were trying to plug in the toaster." Harry replies, his eyes full of mirth at how Ron got them into this mess accidentally.

"Well I pottered it up then. How did you get me to wake up?"

"We did it by tapping the card at the end of each wave. Try any spell on the lawn." Luna flatly answers, and Ron obliges with " _Bombarda Maxima!_ "

His angry and hungry expressions are visible from the two cherries for three seconds and then explode. Ron gives himself a palm to the face in exasperation. "I hate this game already."

"Either way, we'll have to win this then, Ron. You ready?"

Ron and Luna both nod in agreement, as they start to play round 1-3. Harry and his dopplegangers took the third and fourth tiles on the three lanes while Luna and her copies took the first two. Ron kept on trying to cast the Bombardment Hex, but only manages to do so in the Final Wave at the Flag carrying ZomGoyle and the others behind him, because of the sun credits.

The three smile at the end, the fun starting to creep in to their moods with another card about to appear. "I wonder who's going to help us out next."

A/N: I'm open to anybody who wants to adopt this story. This baby is a product of blitzing past deadline already so I'm not sure I'll be able to update. But if you have any ideas you'd like to put on and if I have time, I'd be glad to possibly update this in the future. Sorry for the Cliffie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Plants vs Zombies and all other characters, settings, and spells. Any resemblance of this story to any event or story, either past, present, future, or in alternate universes is purely coincidental and merely used for enjoyment.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had an eventful past few months and decided to cheer up the ones who looked forward to the next chapter. Добрый день всем в России! (I hope that was correct)

Thank you to astoryinred for doing beta work for this story and Brelanare for the inputs and translations in Russian for the first chapter. :)

* * *

 **Harry Potter vs Zombies: Chapter 2**

Rose is reading the blog from the resident network administrators of Hogwarts, when she notices that her parents, aunts, and uncles are gone, while her mother's hologram emitter is active.

Beside it is a display of a game of Plants vs Zombies, only that her uncle Harry, aunt Luna and dad are awake playing the game, finishing the round with a cherry bomb that looks like Ron when he's hungry or angry.

"Dad! Can you hear me?" Rose tentatively asks, as James and Albus walk in along with Lorcan, Lysander. Hugo and Lily can be heard running right behind them.

From inside the game, Ron hears her but when he shouts, "Yes Rosie, we can hear you!" he can't hear her reply of "What did you say dad?"

Luna shrugs and starts writing in the air with her wand. "They'll probably get to read this, you two." It reads:

 _We can hear you loud and clear. I think the fourth round of this front lawn level is about to begin, Rosie._

"Alright Aunt Luna, Uncle Harry, and Dad, we might be able to help you guys strategize by this red dot I'm pointing right now at the furthest lawn."

 _Good thinking Rose. We'll be able to get out of here soon enough, I hope._

1-4

A lane is added on each side, making it the first round that there are five lanes to defend. "Are you sure we can handle this?" Harry asks, knowing he only made it up to the last round they were in at the time.

Ron nods and sees Neville slowly getting his bearings. "Where am I?"

"We're all inside a Plants vs Zombies game at the moment, Nev." Harry answers and hears the sound of the Zom-Goyles once more after Luna places two clones along with herself on the lawn for their sun production.

As Harry goes into the lawn to defeat the first one, Neville observes, "I see our magic's coming along differently here." Ron nods and points him to the red pointer dot on the fifth column, coming are two ZomGoyles with a cone head.

"Uncle Neville, use your spell there. I think you're the Wall-nut plant in this case." Rose quips, as James places a bucket of popcorn on top of Albus' head while all her playmates for the day are watching the game.

Neville takes out his wand and to his surprise, he shouts, " _Protego!_ "

A solid walnut-looking shield appears and is slowly being eaten by their foes while Harry takes them out.

After placing five of those barriers, Ron begins to occasionally batter down the attackers by his _Bombarda Maxima_ until they finish the level.

"Good job, those zombies won't know what hit them." Luna quips in amusement as a long shovel suddenly appears and floats in front of her. She then grabs it and a man from their past appears with a large cauldron on his head.

1-5

"Hagrid?" Harry asks, seeing the same Hagrid with his brown suit and wearing a pewter cauldron on his head.

"No, I'm not the Hagrid you know. I'm the barmier Hagrid!" The weird version of Hagrid introduces himself before teaching the four of them to use the shovel. "In my time as the Hogwarts grounds keeper, ye wouldn't believe how much I used these for my large pumpkins. Just float the shovel and give it a flick for the forward pang, Ron. That's it, put yer back into it, lad."

Ron does Hagrid's instructions and for the first attempt, the shovel tip hits the ground and Harry clone disappears in streams of blue light like what they saw during the teleporter scenes in Star Trek.

From there, Hagrid "We'll be using ye solid protego spells for a spot of lawn bowling, Neville."

Neville gives Ron a questioning look and mouths, "Bowling?"

Ron nods and point to the red painted line, three tiles away from their end. "That one's your warning sign that they're getting too close for comfort.

The first ZomGoyle appears as the round starts and Neville takes good aim, beating the first of many zombies ahead of them. The wall-nut protego spell bounces off the fence wall and hits two more. Harry and Luna summon the sickles that appear at the other end of the map.

With the last ZomGoyle defeated, Neville breathes a sigh of relief and they see a card float in front of them. A picture of a planted potato-mine with Ginny's eyes is shown for a moment before disappearing in a burst of light.

Ginny awakens and rubs her eyes before looking around with a yawn escaping her lips. "What just happened?" She takes a moment to survey the scene before slamming one of her palms into her face with exasperation. "We just got stuck inside this game for some reason didn't we?"

Harry shakes his head and gives his wife a kiss on the forehead, "Pretty much the case, Gin-bug. The Hologram machine Hermione was working on had the plug look like the one for the toaster. Guess who plugged in it?"

A loud shout of "I didn't know, alright!" is heard around the front yard, to the amusement of Neville and Luna.

1-6

"Dad, the pole-vaulting zombie's coming up." Rose reminds them while Lorcan and Lysander sift through the game guide in the internet. Behind them, Albus makes James float in one place with a dunce cap on his head through a burst of accidental magic. Lily and Hugo poke their elder cousin with a broom on his sides to tickle him. So far, James, between laughs, is begging them to cut it out.

"Potato mines on the tiles before the ' _protego'_ wall-nut right?" Ron inquires and hears his daughter say yes. The words Round 6 appears in front of them and they begin fending off the regular and cone-head ZomGoyles. Ginny instantly sees the pole-vaulting zombie that looks like a thinner Crabbe.

"First Goyle, and now Crabbe in a track and field suit! What kind of twisted game is this?" Ginny exclaims in exasperation.

Rose instantly points her red dot a tile ahead of the ' _protego'_ wall-nut. Ginny aims and to her surprise, she incants " _Confrigo!_ " A small potato-looking mine appears and the zombie Crabbe. After it vaults over the potato mine, it finds itself pinned down and does its best to eat the wall-nut, but is killed before it becomes a serious concern.

On the final wave, the potato mine explodes spectacularly on the ZomGoyles that managed to get near enough. The last attacker falls to the cherry bomb and Ron stops himself from cussing at the pointed humor at his expense. Just before he loses it, the card with the snow pea appears and floats in front of them with Hermione's face having a slightly blue tinge. Luna taps the card and they all see Hermione waking up. Ron grins and leads the rush towards her.

"Welcome back Hermione."

She wallops Ron on the arm and chides, "I tried to tell you to not plug that one!"

"It looked like the one on the toaster!" Ron defends himself and they both hear Hugo shout, "Mom, I told you to use the blue plug instead of the red one when you made that."

A round of chuckles is shared by the group and they notice that only Hannah and Rolf are still not awake. "Let's move it forward so we'd be able to get out of here soon enough," Harry suggests and they all go back to their positions with wands drawn.

1-7

A younger voice that reminds them of Luna when she's on to something, speaks up. "Mum, there are two waves on this one alright. I hope we'd have Dad awake soon enough."

"I'll do my best, my young wolves." Luna replies tearfully as they begin the coming round.

As the first zombie comes in, Ginny does the delay strategy she saw Ron doing by placing the potato mines as the first set of defense for the row of sunflowers. A couple of explosions hit the first two to three zombies on field with their two rows of Luna clones dance around in an Irish Jig while powering up for sun orbs.

The protego wall-nuts Neville set up, Ginny's confrigo mines, Harry's clones, and H make short work of the first wave and Ron's cherry bombs take care of the rest. It was like watching a ballet on how synchronized they are with keeping the hordes of ZomGoyles and Crabbes at bay.

But as the second part of the attack arrives, their defense is slowly but surely whittled down by the volume of the incoming horde.

Neville immediately levitates the shovel and it taps the tiles where the furthest Luna clones are. As the tip of the shovel hits the grass, the Luna clone disappears. "Quick Hermione, it's your turn!"

"Here goes nothing." Hermione takes a deep breath and says, " _Glacius!_ " A bookish Hermione wearing a blue sweater appears on the empty tile and fires balls of ice at the zombies coming, turning them blue and slowing the ones hit.

"Nearly frozen, how can you be nearly frozen? I thought my spell could turn you into ice cubes by now." The clone Hermione's irritation is evident, while snowflakes swirl around her. The real Hermione smiles softly in amusement and continues to create the clones for the line.

Holding the line much better with the ice balls, they eventually put down the last zombie and celebrate another win.

The card for the Chomper appears and after touching it, Neville rushes to Hannah and kisses her head. "Looks like we just need Rolf back and we'll be set to finish this game. I'm starting to enjoy it already."

Hannah coyly grins at her husband, shakes her head in disbelief and deadpans, "These things only happen when we have the Weasleys and Potters in one place."


End file.
